Gloria Hodge
|}} Gloria Hodge is portrayed by Dixie Carter. Biography Before Season 3 Gloria Hodge is the mother of Orson Hodge. Little is known from Orson's past with Gloria as a young boy. But in season four it's revealed that Orson got circumsised when he was five years of age. Gloria and Orson's father both had different opinions on circumsistion and his father was against it. Gloria waited until Orson's father was away on buisness and said to Orson they were going for icecream this was a lie and Orson was instead circumsised. Years later Gloria tells Orson to look after Orson's father while she's away, however Orson breaks this rule and goes to a party instead when Orson returns home his father is dead in the bathtub after commiting sucide. Gloria blamed Orson for this always. When Orson was an adult, Gloria set him up with a woman called Alma Hodge. Orson did not feel for Alma in the same way he did and only agreed to marry her because she fell pregnant with his child, but soon after Alma miscarried and Orson stayed with her for her and Gloria's wishes. Orson soon had an affair with a flight attendent called Monique. Alma discovered the affair and confronted Orson who told her that he's never been more happy and Alma runs away and susispion soon falls onto Orson that he had killed her. Soon enough Orson visits Monique only to find that Gloria had hit her over the head with a wrench and killed her. Orson confronts his mother who tells him it was self defence because she attacked her. Orson helped Gloria burry the body and when Gloria starts pulling out her teeth so she can't be found due to dental records, Orson is disgusted and he pushes his mother who falls over and she breaks her hip. Season Three Orson soon sends her to a nursing home and moves on with his life and later marries Bree Van De Kamp. Gloria soon comes to stay and Orson informs her he's sold her house and sold all of her things. Everyones speculation of Orson murderering Alma is proved wrong when she turns up alive and well. Orson and Bree are not pleased when Alma buys a house just down the street. Gloria and Alma soon try to find a way to get Alma to seduce Orson. They do this by Gloria phoning Orson and telling him Alma commited sucide and Alma had wrote a sucide note. He arrives at the house where Alma laid on a bed and she gives him a drink which renders him unconiouss but also would leave him to be able to have sex unwillingly. He is suprised when Alma sits up and she apolgies to Orson and Gloria leaves. Alma then sleeps with Orson as he is unconious and Bree interupts at first she thinks Orson's cheating but she discovers Alma drugged him, she punches Alma in the face and takes Orson home. Orson when discovers what they did tells Alma and Gloria that no matter what they threaten to do he is always going to be with Bree. Alma just says they should give in however Gloria locks Alma in an attic and leaves. While Orson is at the hospital Gloria places an unconious Bree into a bathtub and plans to make it look like she commited sucide. Andrew Van De Kamp comes to rescue her but Gloria hits him with a cane and he tumbles down the stairs. As Gloria is about to slit Bree's wrists Orson runs in and discovers Gloria had done this before and that it was her who killed his father. Orson tackles Gloria to the ground and rescues Bree. Gloria then suffers a stroke. Orson later discovers Alma's body outside her house after she fell from the roof trying to escape and warn someone about Gloria's plans. Orson places Gloria who is now paralazed next to Alma's body and places the bag of Monique's teeth and Alma's sucide note next to them. Ida Greenberg discovers them in the morning and its wrongly concluded Alma was the killer of Monique and after Gloria had seen Alma dead she suffered a stroke and is now completely paralazed. Orson later visits Gloria at the hospital and points her head to the door saying she can watch him walk away because it's the last time she'll ever see him. Trivia Relatives Blood Relatives Sons: Orson Hodge Daughter: N/A Grandson: Benjamin Hodge (adoptive grandson) Granddaughter: N/A Mother: N/A Father: N/A Siblings: N/A Other Relatives Step-Father: N/A Step-Mother: N/A Ex-Husbands: Edwin Hodge (deceased) Current Husband: N/A Father-in-law: N/A Mother-in-law: N/A Step-Son: N/A Step-Daughter: N/A Past Romances: N/A Hodge, Gloria